


From Eden

by AnonymouslyDead



Category: Killing Eve
Genre: Charity Gala, F/F, Murder, alternate first meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 00:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyDead/pseuds/AnonymouslyDead
Summary: Villainelle is on a job to boring murder to some lawyer at a charity gala, but what happens when she runs into a certain someone?
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	From Eden

Villainelle leaned against the wall, watching the boring party swirl around her. People in bland dresses and tasteless suits milled around her like sheep, sipping dollar wines in dollar glasses.

What did she expect from a politician’s charity gala? 

Another lawyer’s wife walked over, all ruby red smiles and bombshell blonde hair styled just so, to make small talk. Villainelle forced a smile, talked her up in her pitch perfect British accent, and conveniently left out the fact that she was here to kill her husband. 

It was hard though. A little rumor infused panic might liven up this snore fest. 

But, Villainelle had a job to do, no matter how dull it could be. She just needed a little time to pull her husband away...

She caught a glance of the biggest curls she’d ever seen. Villainelle looked around the wife still chattering about her children. The woman with a head full of curls was laughing with an older man, movement sending her long, dark curls bouncing against her lovely blue gown. 

“Excuse me? Are you listening?” The woman asked. 

“No.” Villainelle dropped her accent and replaced it with an American one. “I’m actually undercover, trailing a dangerous suspect. You’re making it rather difficult.” 

The woman’s eyes widened. “Wait, really? Oh, Charles mentioned he tightened security. You know with all those politicians being murdered in London and all. What kind of suspect? Are we in danger?” 

Villainelle did her best to school her expression into a careful neutral. “Keep an eye on your husband, honey.” 

The woman ran off much to Villianelle’s delight. Villainelle allowed herself a low cackle under the loud conversation. She squared her shoulders and walked off into the crowd, straight for the woman in curls. 

“Hello.” She broached the pair, back to her perky British accent. 

“Oh, hi.” The woman smiled. 

“Hi.” The man said. Villainelle didn’t bother to look at him. She smiled at the woman. 

“I’m Audrey.” 

“Um...oh, I’m Eve.” She smiled, and god was it gorgeous. 

“Well, aren’t you just straight out of Eden.” Villainelle quipped before she could stop herself. She finally looked over at Bill. “Adam, I take it?” 

The man raised his hands. “I’m Bill. I’ll just-“ He pointed off in one direction. Where exactly, Villainelle wasn’t sure, but he made himself scarce nonetheless.

Good man. 

Eve blinked before looking back at Villainelle. “That was Bill.” Eve stated. “My friend. Not my husband.” She quickly corrected. 

Villainelle couldn’t help the smile creeping to her face. “A pretty Eve like you is all alone?” 

“Well, no. I mean you’re here now.” Eve stumbled over her words. She fanned herself. “Oh, I think I need a drink.” She chuckled

“Now, you’re talking.” Villainelle flagged down a server, walking around with trays of cheap champagne. Villainelle plucked two glasses off his tray before handing one to Eve. She gestured her glass forward. Eve mirrored it and then downed her glass. 

Villainelle sipped her own, taking the chance to look over the room. 

Eve let out a little gasp when she finished. “So, what’re you here for?” Eve asked. Villainelle looked back at her. 

“Oh, it’s family business. A little old shipping company on the edge of the city. I’m just here to show company support, you know.” Villainelle said carefully, not giving any damning detail away. Don’t want her story to fall apart. Yet. “Oh, that’s neat.” Eve said. “I’m just here with Bill. Moral support.” 

That’s a lie. Eve can see the rise of her hip. How the slit in her dress was too convenient. Made for easy access to a gun. 

Too doe eyed for an assassin though.

Must be with the government. 

Perfect. A rush of excitement trilled up her spine. 

“You dance, Eve?” Villainelle nodded to where people where gathering around a small orchestra. The notes of a classical song started to sing over the noise of the party. 

“Oh, no. I don’t know how to- I have two left feet.” Eve protested. 

“I could lead.” Villainelle offered along with her hand. Eve looked at it for a moment before taking it. Villainelle smiled as she lead them along, eying up the crowd. The orchestra’s music swelled to a loud melody before Villainelle wrapped her arms around Eve’s waist and pulled her close. 

“Oh!” Eve let out in surprise. 

“Are you ok? Should I let go?” Villainelle asked, mostly to keep up her nicer charade. At least for now.

“No! No.” Eve’s hands snaked around her neck. “Just surprised me is all.” 

Villainelle smirked. She listened to the music, letting her body move on instinct. Like she promised, she lead, swirling Eve around as she wished. Eve laughed as her hair and dress twirled around her. 

Magical. Absolutely magical. 

Villainelle’s heart skipped a beat at the sound, so Villainelle took it up a notch. She lead the two into another dance before surprising Eve with a dip. Eve squealed, clinging harder to Villainelle. Just enough for her long nails to bite into the thin material of her pantsuit jacket. 

Villainelle would be lying if she said she didn’t like it. 

Villainelle picked Eve back up. Eve sighed in relief before readjusting her arms. Back into a tight hold on her, Villainelle notes with much satisfaction. 

But then, a high pitched scream sounded. 

Oops. 

Should’ve kept a tighter eye on him. Villainelle wanted to laugh. 

Eve jumped, loosening her hold and looking ready to jump into action. Villainelle tightened her own grip around Eve’s waist. Eve looked at her questioningly but allowed her to lean in close. 

“Gotta go. Sorry baby.” Villainelle whispered before throwing herself against the crowds rushing towards the lawyer passed out on the dance floor in a puddle of blood. Villainelle weaved in and out of the chaos with ease. She swore she could hear Eve behind her, but it was quickly washed away in the louder, panicked voices around her. 

Through the chaos, it was easy enough to slip out of an emergency exit. She walked out the back alley of the hall rented for the event. 

A job well done. Nice and clean with no evidence to link back to her. 

...Except for Eve.

Villainelle frowned. She looked over the boring brick alley for a moment before sighing. She shucked off the gloves she’d wore for the event. Fingerprints were hell to scrub from a job. 

But, for Eve? She flung them away towards a dumpster. She thought for a moment before reaching into her sleeve and easing out a knife still stained with blood. She let that clatter to her feet before strutting away with her heart fluttering. 

Let the games begin, Eve. 


End file.
